A Bold New Lily
by EyesOfADoe18
Summary: It's the start of 6th year as Prefect Lily Evans learns of the new Head Boy, James Potter. She deals with ex-best friend drama, friendship tensions, romance and the war outside Hogwarts Walls, it's time for Lily to step out of her shell and be bold new Lily.


LILY POV

I stood between platforms 9 and 10 and reminisced my old memories of the first time I used this passageway.

First year, I so excited as I read Professor McGonagoll's instructions of how to get to the platform. My proud parents helping me navigate through the crowds and my older sister looking scared and gloomy all together. My mother told me Petunia cried when I left and I answered, "I bawled my first night at school. All I could think about was Tuney's face as I pulled away from our brief hug." That was definitely the hardest part about going off to Hogwarts.

"Lily, dear? Are you ready?" My father asked me as I was pulled back into the present. He was off to work after seeing me off and I didn't want to make him late.

"Oh yeah," I paused, wondering if I should say goodbye here and let him go before he was late.

As I pulled him in for one last hug and kiss I told him, "I was just remembering some old memories. I'll see you at Christmas and tell Petunia I said goodbye. I promise to write."

Was there something I was forgetting? No, this year there wasn't any reason to remind dad of he and mum's anniversary next week. It was the first year without her and I definitely didn't need to bring it up.

"Ok it's almost time to go. I'll see you soon. Bye! I love you!" I told my dad as I pushed my cart toward the barrier. I looked over my shoulder as I passed through and saw a small smile and a wave from my father.

A roar of nose erupted into my ears the second I was fully through the wall. Everyone was running and talking and pushing their things towards the back of the train where we put our trunks. As a prefect, I knew that I got to put my bags in the gfryffindor compartment. Right as the train leaves we commence there first to meet up and say hello, then we walk towards the Head's Compartment for patrol assignments and any upcoming plans.

The train let out two consecutive whistles which warned me to get into my compartment. I watched as first years said goodbye to their parents and waved out the window. Walking into the gfryffindor space I expected to see all familiar faces, my fellow sixth year prefect, Sam Hill, and two new fifth year prefects which were expected to be Nancy Wheeler and Phil Montague. My suspicions were correct, but there was no head in the compartment which made me realize a non-gryffindor had gotten the spot. It was a shame, but we really can't have it all. I introduced myself to the new prefects and caught up with Sam. He had spent his holiday in Ireland speaking Gaelic and searching for leprechauns.

"All right, let's start to make our toward the Heads Compartment. I just want to know who were appointed heads!" I said while sliding open the door.

I walked in and saw that the ravenclaws and hufflepuffs were already there. Slytherins were probably still comparing how heavy their pockets were, as usual.

"Hey Julie! How was your summer?" I asked a girl from Ravenclaws who I knew from charms.

"Oh Merlin! Lily you have completely changed! Your hair had to have gotten redder and you look about 4 inches taller! Don't even get me started on how thin you look!" Julie was the type of girl who made you feel like an absolute model. She knew exactly how to compliment you and it was so flattering that everyone just loved her. Julie was voted most likely to become a saint in some fifth year polls we took for fun.

"Oh stop it! You are too sweet! I mean look at you!" I responded, but then Kelly Grier walked in. She was a Hufflepuff seventh year and drop dead gorgeous. With long, shiny gold hair, sparkling blue eyes and had a perfect body. She was fit, smart, social, but known to be quite the bitch.

"Good afternoon prefects, my name, as you all probably know, is Kelly Grier. I'm going to be the Head Girl this year and I'm very excited. Im sure you are all wondering who the Head Boy is and where he is, well I know just as much as you. Basically I'm pretty ticked that he's late and by now he must of either missed the train or be dead. Anyways, I made time tables for the patrol schedule and ALL prefects will work together, no house division-"

"Sorry I'm late! I was catching up with a few friends! Hey Kelly, looks like you got everything started." Said James Potter. He had the reputation of the guy who toyed with a girl until he got bored. Generally a huge jackass.

"What the hell do you think your doing here, Potter?" Asked Kelly. She said it such a rude, yet flirty tone. Truly a one of a kind gift.

"No need to get hostile, I was appointed Head Boy this year. Got the badge and everything." James answered.

How could this happen? Potter wasn't even a prefect! Remus Lupin was the gfryffindor prefect in his year. How weird.

Kelly said, "Ugh, how unlikely. I was telling the prefects about patrolling. Basically just walk the halls form 10-11 and make sure you see no one out of bed. Dock an appropriate amount of points and look out for hormonal couples. They are the worst. Like get a room, ya know?"

"I never really 'got a room' if you catch my drift. It's more of a one and done deal for me." James said in such a crude manner.

Can he really get away with saying garbage like that? And HE'S head boy?

"Potter you really shouldn't be a dick all the time, if you catch my drift." I said in the exact way he stated his last words. Ballsy for me,mouth I think Julie was right. I had grown over the summer. The other prefects snickered and Kelly gave me a quizzical look.

"Damn! And who are you?" Potter responded and took a step towards me. He took criticism pretty well since he got chewed out constantly by girls he literally screwed over and teachers who were sick of his arrogant behavior.

"Lily Evans. I'm a 6th year Gryffindor Prefect." I answered cooly. I stepped up closer to him to get in his face. I wasn't going to be embarrassed by some arse.

"Well you have a mouth on you. Quick and witty. I like that." Potter said as he handed a quick wink towards in my direction and was 6 inches away from my face.

The other students around me were bobbing their heads back and forth as we bantered.

"Then you probably also like my foot in your arse." We were chest to chest. I was already so done with this conversation. He can't talk to me like I'm some trash he fools around with in a dingy, old broom closet . I actually had some class.

"Enough! We're getting off topic. You two can sort it out later." Kelly said breaking us up. She was losing the attention of the room, something she hated. "Let's just try to figure this out as quickly as possible so we all can go back to our friends."

Kelly talked about upcoming events like the first quidditch match and cloud meetings we should notify our houses know about. James say in his chair the whole time scanning the room and stealing glances at me, which I returned with a scowl. I could spit fire. He made me look like a hussy as he riled me up. I should've just let it go. My big mouth gets me in trouble sometimes, I guess.

Finally we were dismissed and I was the first one out of there. I got about 5 paces down the hall when someone tugged on my arm. Expecting to see Potter about to bug me again, I ripped my arm away. I turned around and saw Severus Snape.

My old best friend.

He was a few of his new friends, slytherins of course. They all were malicious and their creepy smiles could scare a clown.

"Sev? What do you want?" I asked immediately. Severus and I had already spoken about our differences last summer after he called me a disgusting word. I really don't like letting people, get to me, but having your best friend turn on you, it was like a hot blade being stabbed in my back.

"Look Lily, could we talk for just a second? Please, it's important." He asked me. He gestured to an empty compartment.

"I promise it will only take a moment, swear." Severus added. His buddies had retreated down the hall to leave us alone. Weird.

"I thought we already were done talking. Severus we talked, and we argued, and we said goodbye." I didn't want to confront him again. Last summer was awful. Having the one person who I trusted with everything, the person who introduced magic to me, call me the worst thing in the world, it stung. And then having the, beg for mercy like a cowardly lion, it wasn't worth it.

"Fine. Two minutes, then I'm leaving." I stepped into the compartment and then felt the same blade in my back again, except this time it was a stun.

"Lily! Lily! Are you awake?" Shouted someone. I opened my eyes to my 4 closest friends around me. Alice had my head in her lap and I laid on the bench in the compartment, Marlene was at my feet, Hestia was basically slapping my face to revive me, and Elena was screaming for me to wake up.

"What?" I asked in groggy voice. I had no recollection of what happened once I stepped into the compartment.

"Oh Lily! You're alive!" Yelled Elena. She was always the theatrical one.

"What happened?" I asked as is at up and rubbed my head. My back had a tingle in the middle that felt like a bruise.

"Oh merlin Lily, we got worried when we saw the other prefects coming back without you so we started walking around to find you. We checked 12 other compartments before we found you." Marlene told me.

"Yeah, we even walked in on some 7th years doing it. It was actually pretty gruesome if you ask me." Added Hestia.

"Oh shut up, virgin." Retorted Alice. All the girls had spread out and I felt heavy and light headed.

"I just remember being asked to talk with Severus, then I fell, I guess." I said to my friends. They all looked horrified.

"Severus did this to you? Why would he even think to do this?!" Said Marlene in despair.

"I mean why would he stun me, then leave? Pretty stupid 'prank'." I put in air quotes.

"I have no idea. Really weird and suspicious. Stun you, then leave? Merlin, what if he raped you?" Elena answered, whispering the last bit. We all sat there for a moment looking at one another and pondering the possibilities very carefully.

Finally, Hestia spoke, "Okay wait, Severus would've had to get your skirt and knickers on and off again, but they look pretty secure. No way he did that. Plus, I can't, even picture a vile human like him doing something as disgusting as that."

"She's right. Elena brought up the worst case scenario. Lily, you're fine I think." Alice reassured me. I nodded and reached down to grab the necklace my mother gave me when she found out her illness was terminal. Only all I touched was my bared chest.

"No. No, couldn't have taken my mother's necklace. He wouldn't do that to me." I exasperated. Severus knew my mum had given me her necklace and Petunia had gotten earrings. Why would he take sow thing of mine that would kill me?

"Oh Merlin Lily! That thieving snake!" Yelled Marlene, the rowdy and open one of their friend circle.

"What do I do?" I asked. The girls looked at me like they had no idea. That was what I was worried about. If he took my necklace, he had a motive and it wouldn't be easy to get it back.

The rest of the train ride was quiet. Marlene left an hour later to meet up with her fling, Daniel Doxey. Hestia and Alice talked about the classes they were taking and their plans for studying for NEWTS next year. Elena and I chatted about her summer vacation in Aruba, but then it got dull when she began to speak of the magical artifacts she found. It was all bollocks if you ask me. I tuned out and stared at the open fields and plains outside the window. By the time I had drifted off to sleep, Alice had shaken me awake. We were at Hogwarts.


End file.
